Hero
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: If you want, I can be your hero
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **Hero**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Kyoko se encontraba en el Darumaya leyendo su libreto para las escenas que grabaría al día siguiente, cuando Okami-san tocó a la puerta.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

-Dígame Okami-san-

-Tienes visita-

-¿Eh?-

Fuwa Sho entró altaneramente a su habitación y Okami-san se retiró.

-¿Sigues osando en venir Shoutaro?-le preguntó enojada.

-Yo hago lo que quiera-espetó.

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres? Dilo de una vez para que te largues-

-Invitarte a cenar mañana-declaró como si nada.

-¿Eh?-Kyoko se quedó pensativa unos segundos para luego lanzar tremenda carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó él enojado.

-Qué broma tan ridícula es esa-

-No es ninguna broma. Vendré por ti mañana a las 8 y tienes que ir a menos que quieras que le diga a Tsuruga tus sentimientos por él-

Las alarmas de Kyoko se encendieron.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estupidez hablas ahora?-intentó fingir, aunque no muy bien.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? No soy imbécil. Así que si no quieres que se lo diga y que te obligue a regresar a Kyoto, mañana cenarás conmigo-

Y se fue sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

-Serás mía Kyoko-pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

La habitación de Kyoko se encontraba bajo cero.

¿Cómo osaba ese imbécil a amenazarla? ¡Pero se desquitaría con él al día siguiente!

A las 8 en punto, Sho ya se encontraba fuera del Darumaya con una limusina.

-En verdad que eres excéntrico-le dijo Kyoko entrando en ella de mala gana.

Kyoko llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con botones al frente y una falda azul cielo de media campana que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla.

-Te ves bien-

Kyoko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No gracias a ti-

-Huy, estás enojada-

-Obviamente, yo no quería venir-

-Te conviene, créeme-le dijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa le dio mala espina a Kyoko.

Sho la llevó a un restaurante francés donde se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Vamos a mi departamento-le ordenó cuando la cena concluyó.

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás!-

-¿Recuerdas que puedo decirle eso a Tsuruga, verdad?-la tenía entre sus manos.

-Grrrr-gruñó, más frustrada no podía estar.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, Kyoko entró al departamento de Sho y se sentó en el primer mueble que encontró sin darse cuenta que alguien los había visto entrar.

.

-Ren, ¿esa no es Kyoko-chan?-

-Sí, pero…ése…-

-¡Fuwa Sho!-gritó Yashiro-¿qué hace Kyoko-chan con Fuwa Sho? Y entrando a un departamento… ¿al de Fuwa?-

Ren tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

-¿Quieres un té?-le ofreció Sho a Kyoko.

-No gracias. No pretendas ser amable-

-Eres tan aburrida-

-Entonces, si soy tan aburrida, déjame ir-

-Aún no, además hay una razón por la que te traje aquí-

-¿Cuál?-

Sho se acercó a ella. Kyoko no sabía por qué pero la mirada que le mostraba le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Sho? ¿Qué haces?-

-Tú serás mía-sentenció.

Sho la tomó entre sus brazos y aunque ella pataleó, no la soltó.

Entró a su habitación y la lanzó a la cama sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡Oye!-pero no pudo quejarse más, Sho la agarró de los brazos con una solo mano y la sostenía contra la cama para que no se pudiera mover.

Intentó patearlo, pero sus piernas se volvieron prisioneras también.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Cállate!-

Sho la besó para que dejara de gritar.

Kyoko más que molesta, ahora estaba aterrada; Sho tenía mucha fuerza y ella no podía quitárselo de encima por más que lo intentara.

Con su mano libre y sin dejar de besarla a la fuerza, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa.

Kyoko dejó de poner resistencia, el miedo la había paralizado. El rubio al notar que ya no forcejeaba, soltó sus brazos para ocupar sus manos en mejores cosas.

-Tsuruga-san…-susurró Kyoko de repente, comenzando a llorar.

-Puedes gritar y llamarlo si quieres, pero él no vendrá-

Las manos de Sho se dirigieron ahora a su falda, para poder alzarla y acariciar sus piernas.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Tsuruga-san!-comenzó a gritar Kyoko.

-Él no vendrá, esta noche eres solo mía-

.

-Ya pasaron diez minutos y Kyoko-chan no ha salido-decía Yashiro angustiado.

-Iré a buscarla-

-Pero Ren…-Yashiro sabía que él no se detendría hasta no ver a Kyoko sana y salva, así que lo dejó ir.

Ren entró apresurado al edificio, pero no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban, hasta que escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Me está llamando! ¡Kyoko está en peligro!-Ren corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró al departamento de dónde salía su voz, entró a una habitación y lo que vio hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué le haces a Kyoko?!-

Ren tomó al imbécil del cuello, lanzándolo contra la pared y lo golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-le gritó el degenerado tosiendo.

Ren lo ignoró completamente y fue al lado de Kyoko. Tenía la blusa abierta y la falda levantada, además de los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de pánico.

Le acomodó la falda, le abrochó la blusa y la peinó un poco.

-¿Kyoko?-la llamó-¿Kyoko, estás bien? Soy yo, Ren-

-¿Ren?-preguntó débilmente con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, soy yo, vine a rescatarte-

Kyoko pareció darse cuenta de su presencia ahí y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Tsuruga-san-Kyoko estaba llorando a mares.

-Shhh, tranquila-intentó tranquilizarla-ya estás bien, estoy aquí contigo-

La chica se aferró a su camisa y Ren la cargó para llevársela de ahí, no sin antes amenazar al causante de todo eso.

-No creas que esto se quedará así-

Ren salió del edificio y se dirigió a su auto con Kyoko entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-le preguntó Yashiro al verlos.

-Larga historia, te cuento en el camino, vamos a mi departamento-

La ira en la voz de Ren era demasiado obvia.

-Ok…vamos-le respondió un poco asustado y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Ren le contó todo a su mánager, mientras consolaba a Kyoko.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, la recostó en su cama.

-Yashiro-san, por favor cuéntale todo al Presidente Lory y dile que mañana iré a hablar personalmente con él-

-Lo haré. También le informaré a los dueños del Darumaya que Kyoko-chan se quedará contigo-

-Es lo mejor, está aterrada-

-Me voy. Cuídala mucho, aunque sé que no hace falta que te lo diga-

-Gracias por todo-

Yashiro se fue para hablar con Lory y Ren notó que Kyoko se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Se levantó con intenciones de ir a cambiarse o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que Kyoko tenía su dedo meñique bien sujeto.

-¿No quieres que me vaya? Está bien-

Ren se recostó junto a ella y le limpió el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No te lo perdonaré Fuwa-

.

Un par de horas después, Kyoko despertó gritando.

-¡Kyoko! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ren alarmado.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó confusa.

-En mi departamento-

-¿En el suyo?-

-Sí-

Ella respiro más tranquila.

-Kyoko, ¿me contarás qué fue lo que pasó?-Ren no quería hacerla recordar aquello pero era necesario-tal vez así pueda ayudarte-

Kyoko suspiró. Por una parte, necesitaba soltar todo lo que retenía de esa mala experiencia.

Le contó todo, excepto el cómo la chantajeó.

-Es un maldito…-dijo claramente furioso-debemos decírselo al Presidente Lory-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-

-Tenemos que, ese tipo no se puede quedar sin castigo-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes por tu imagen, podemos lograr que nadie lo sepa-

Kyoko lo miraba angustiada, pero aceptó.

Un rato después, fueron al Darumaya para que Kyoko se cambiara y de ahí se dirigieron a LME, para hablar con su jefe, quién apenas la vio, corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Mogami-kun!-le dijo llorando-¿No te pasó nada, verdad? ¿Ese degenerado no te lastimó? ¿Tu príncipe azul llegó a tiempo?-

-Presidente, gracias por su preocupación, estoy bien…pero ¿príncipe azul?-

-Sí, Ren llegó con su armadura blanca y su noble corcel para rescatarte del malvado villano-la posición de Lory era bien dramática, pero Kyoko no pudo evitar imaginarse a su sempai de esa manera.

-Bien hecho, Ren-aduló Lory.

-Obviamente no iba a permitir que la tocara, mucho menos a ella-

Kyoko sonrió por ese comentario.

-Ahora poniéndonos más serios-continuó Lory-ya hablé con el Presidente de Akatoki y tomará severas sanciones para ese tipo, yo me encargaré de que se cumpla su castigo, pero no te preocupes, nadie fuera de esta habitación lo sabrá-

-Gracias-

Ese día, ambos fueron a sus respectivos trabajos y Ren se ofreció a llevarla al Darumaya por la noche.

Ya estando en la puerta del restaurante.

-Entonces, espero poder verte mañana, Kyoko-

-Sí…-

 _-Kyoko tiene algo_ -pensaba Ren- _ha estado muy callada y no me mira a los ojos-_

-Bien…buenas noches-Ren se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar a su auto cuando Kyoko lo detuvo de la camisa.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Lo siento, pero…-

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó preocupado.

Ella estaba empezando a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Tengo miedo…-le susurró.

 _-En verdad voy a matar a Fuwa-_ pensaba Ren, quién tomó aire profundamente para no demostrar su enojo.

-¿Quieres quedarte unos días en mi departamento?-

Ella asintió entre esperanzada y avergonzada. Después de todo, le estaba pidiendo a su sempai irse a vivir con él, pero solo eso podría hacerla sentir segura en esos momentos.

-¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto, yo te cuidaré. Pero, debemos hablar con los dueños del Darumaya-

-Yo lo haré-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

Un rato después, Kyoko salió con sus cosas, para poder irse al departamento de Ren.

Okami-san estaba muy preocupada por su seguridad y el Taisho prohibió la entrada de Sho al restaurante o si no su cuello sería testigo de lo afilados que sus cuchillos podían llegar a ser.

Una vez que llegaron, Ren ayudó a Kyoko a alojarse en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad y lamento las molestias-

-No te preocupes Kyoko, tu seguridad es lo primordial y me alegra que confíes en mí para poder ayudarte-

.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente. A Ren no le gustaba la razón por la que Kyoko se encontraba en su casa, pero siendo totalmente honesto, le encantaba tenerla cerca.

Kyoko se creía una total intrusa, pero Ren la hacía sentir en casa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había tenido el valor para pedirle asilo y protección, pero ahora sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Una semana después, la despistada de Kyoko se dio cuenta de algo que en su momento no le tomó nada de importancia.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Eh?-le preguntó aturdido por su grito repentino.

-¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre?-

-¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?-

-No…-

-Desde ese día te llamo así y como no pusiste objeción alguna…-

-Ah…-aceptó-¡pero espere! Ahora que recuerdo, mi ropa estaba…y usted… ¡Noooooo!-

Kyoko también acababa de darse cuenta que fue su sempai quién le puso la ropa de nuevo en su lugar.

-Sí Kyoko, yo te acomode la ropa-

-Pero…pero usted... ¡Me vio!-

-¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Acaso estás más preocupada porque te vi así y no por lo que ese cabrón te hizo?-

Kyoko notó enseguida el tono de enojo en su voz.

-No me malentienda por favor. Lo de ese tipo me enoja demasiado y aún tengo miedo, pero el hecho de que usted me haya visto así me avergüenza…-

Un tierno sonrojo cubrió su rostro y logró que la ira de Ren se disipara.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo nunca me aprovecharía de la situación-

-Oh, eso lo sé muy bien. Usted no es como él. Usted es totalmente diferente-

-Me alegro que pienses así de mi-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Una semana más había pasado y Kyoko sentía que el amor que sentía por su sempai seguía creciendo sin poder detener su avance, por lo que ahora ya no quería irse de su lado. Se sentía tan a gusto y protegida.

Estaba siendo una egoísta y entrometida, pero solo quería tenerlo cerca, aunque fuere de esa manera. El amor definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca.

Ren estaba en las mismas, al fin tenía un buen motivo por el cual querer llegar a casa, sí, casa, al fin tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pero a la vez se sentía culpable.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 2:**

Al día siguiente al salir de LME, Kyoko esperaba a Ren en el estacionamiento.

-Perdón, ¿te hice esperar?-

-Para nada, acabo de llegar-

-Bien, entonces vamos-

Estaban a punto de entrar al auto cuando escucharon que alguien la llamó.

Kyoko reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

Sin siquiera voltear, Kyoko se aferró a la camisa de Ren y enterró su rostro en su firme pecho. Ren la abrazó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Fuwa?-le preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Quiero hablar con Kyoko-

-No. No puedes hablar con ella-

-Por favor…-

-No, ¿acaso no ves cuánto daño más le has hecho?-A Ren no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el siempre orgulloso Fuwa Sho pidiera un favor; su prioridad siempre sería Kyoko.

-Por eso quiero hablar con ella-

-Será mejor que te vayas Fuwa-

Kyoko quién escuchaba todo, suspiró y se alejó un poco de su sempai.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Tsuruga-san, voy a hablar con él-

-Pero…-

-Déjeme hacerlo, si no nunca voy a superar este miedo, pero…no se aleje por favor-le pidió.

Ren no quería, pero suponía que era necesario.

-No me moveré de aquí-

-Gracias-

Kyoko le tomó tímidamente la mano, antes de avanzar hacia Sho. Ren se la sostuvo hasta que las puntas de sus dedos ya no se tocaban.

Kyoko llegó hasta Sho y se paró frente a él.

Aún tenía un poco miedo, pero Ren estaba muy cerca, así que ¿a qué le temía?

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Perdón-le dijo en verdad arrepentido.

Kyoko lo miró extrañada, nunca había visto tal expresión de arrepentimiento en ese chico.

-Sé que no hay excusas válidas para haberte hecho tal cosa, pero quiero que sepas que nunca volveré a tocarte-

-Shoutaro no sé si pueda perdonarte esto, te mentiría si te dijera que sí, odié totalmente lo que hiciste, nunca me esperé que pudieras hacerme tal cosa, pero por el momento es mejor no vernos. Sigue tu camino, yo seguiré el mío-

-Soy un real imbécil, mira que haberte hecho algo así a ti…me merezco todo tu odio Kyoko… ¿él te está protegiendo?-le preguntó refiriéndose a Ren.

-Sí, él ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo-

-Me alegro, espero que sean felices-

-¿Eh?-

Shou no le dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta y se retiró. Aunque lo que Kyoko no sabía era que el rubio dejaba atrás el nombre Shou, para volver a ser Shoutaro en su ciudad natal.

Kyoko un poco intrigada, regresó con Ren.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

Ren la encontró un poco pensativa. No le preguntaría que fue lo que pasó, esperaría a que ella se lo contara cuando estuviera lista.

-¿Entonces, nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Más en la noche Kyoko se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si ya todo estaba arreglado con Shou, ¿qué hacía allí aún?

Salió de su habitación y encontró a su sempai en la sala, leyendo un libreto.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Ren le prestó atención, dejando el libreto en la mesita frente a él.

-Dime-

Kyoko hizo una gran reverencia.

-Creo que es mejor que regrese al Darumaya, le he molestado por más de una semana y ya no hay motivo para seguir aquí, así que muchísimas gracias por todo. Le agradezco de corazón todo lo que hizo por mí-

Kyoko se levantó una vez que terminó con sus agradecimientos.

Se iba. Kyoko se iba. Era obvio que pasaría. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y ahora sería difícil enfrentar su ausencia.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-

-¿Pronto? ¡Fue más de una semana!-

-Fue muy poco-

Oh, él piensa que fue muy poco. Ella pensaba lo mismo. ¿Pero qué otra excusa tenía para quedarse? No era su esposo… ¡ni siquiera su novio!

-En serio gracias por todo-

Sin mirarlo, se dirigió a su habitación para guardar sus cosas. Él la siguió. Mínimo tendría que aprovechar esos últimos momentos juntos.

Pero al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Kyoko sentada en su cama con su maleta vacía a su lado. ¿Y estaba llorando?

-¿Kyoko, qué sucede?-

Asustado llegó a su lado. Ella enseguida notó su presencia.

-Nada-le dijo quitándole importancia-lo siento, no me ocurre nada-

¿Estaba triste? ¿No quería irse? ¿Por eso lloraba?

-¿No te quieres ir?-le preguntó sin rodeos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó escandalizada.

-Parece que no quieres irte-

-¿Cómo puede creer algo así?-río nerviosamente.

-Tu risa nerviosa te delata. ¿Te acostumbraste a vivir aquí tal y como yo me acostumbré a tu presencia?-

-Yo…-¿qué cosas le decía? ¿qué podía responder ante aquello?

¡Esperanzas! ¿Riesgos? ¿Se las jugaría de una vez por todas?

-Yo soy Kuon Hizuri-

¡Oh! Pero qué forma de arriesgarse se le ocurrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Kuon Hizuri?-

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre-

3, 2, 1…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó sumamente asombrada.

-¿Hijo de Kuu oto…Hizuri?-

-El mismo-

-Pero…pero…-

-Y yo soy Corn,..-

La pobre ni se había recuperado del primer ataque y ya le había lanzado la segunda bomba.

-Co…Co… ¿Corn? ¿Mi Corn? ¿El Príncipe de las hadas?-

-Exacto-

-No puede ser… Corn es…-

-¿Es rubio? ¿Con ojos verdes?-terminó él la frase-no te puedo mostrar ahora mismo mi cabello rubio pero sí mis ojos verdes-

Ren fue por su objeto para guardar sus lentillas y regresó rápidamente para quitárselas frente a ella.

Verdes. Tsuruga Ren es Corn.

-Oh-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kyoko, aunque solo por el momento.

¡Esperen! ¡Detengan todo! ¡Él es Corn! Los mini Kyokos trabajaban a mil por hora, aunque en realidad ellos ya lo sabían, pero su ama necesitaba pruebas sólidas.

Ren casi pudo ver como en la cabeza de Kyoko se formaba una especie de película con los recuerdos que tenía de Corn.

¿Eres un hada? ¿Puedes volar? ¡El reino de las hamburguesas! La piedra Corn. Tsuruga Ren encontrando la piedra Corn. Tsuruga Ren diciéndole que Corn podía volar libremente. Guam. ¿Guam? ¡Guam!

El rostro de Kyoko se fue tornando rojo hasta volverse un tomate.

Ren comprendió enseguida qué fue lo que ella había recordado.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú me…! ¡Corn me…!-le gritaba nerviosa y tan escandalizada que ni cuenta se dio que le llamaba de tú.

-¿Corn te besó? ¿Yo te besé?-terminó de decir él.

-¡Kyyyyyaaaa!-Kyoko se cubrió la cara ardiente con sus manos.

-¿Te puedo decir la razón por la que te besé?-

¿Estaba bien eso? ¿Podía decírselo? ¿Se arriesgaría? Bueno, ya había corrido algunos riesgos, qué más daba algunos más.

-¿Tuvo una razón?-le preguntó sin destaparse la cara.

-No soy tan playboy cómo crees. Te besé porque quería hacerlo. Te besé porque deseaba tus labios. Te besé porque te amo-

A Kyoko prácticamente se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste-

-Pero usted no…-

-¿No puedo amarte? ¿Crees que hay una razón válida para que no pueda hacerlo?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Una razón que no sea menospreciándote y alabándome, por favor-

-Pues…-lo meditó.

Ren se lo había dicho todo, pero ¿podría interpretar que ella no quisiera irse como una esperanza? Si ya se había arriesgado hasta este punto, podía hacerlo aún un poco más.

-Y tú no te quieres ir de aquí por la misma razón, porque me amas-

Kyoko no pudo decir nada. Aquello la dejó sin habla.

-¿Puedo interpretar tu silencio como un sí?-

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-

-Pero tampoco lo has negado. ¿Por qué dejaste que te cuidara de esta manera? ¿Por qué no deseas irte? ¿Por qué gritaste mi nombre ese día si no sabías que estaba ahí?-

-Eso es porque…yo…-

¡Dios! ¡La había puesto contra la espada y la pared! ¡No tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse!

-Eso es porque me amas y confías en mí-

¿Tan obvia había sido? Había sido descubierta.

-Yo…-

-Kyoko, no tenemos que apresurar las cosas, sé perfectamente que tienes miedo, pero por favor, solo seamos sinceros con nuestros sentimientos-

¿Qué hacer ahora? Él no la estaba presionando, solo quería y necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Pero por qué se veía tan desesperado por saberlo?

-Tsuruga-san-le habló con todo su valor reunido-usted es mi héroe-

-¿Qué?-

-Es cierto que confío en usted, por eso dejé que me cuidara, por eso no me quiero ir y por eso lo llamé, pero lo más importante, fue porque lo…amo-terminó susurrando.

Ren simplemente puso la más bella de las sonrisas al escucharla.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras de tus labios-

Ren se acercó a ella con intención de besarla, pero Kyoko al percatarse de ello, se alejó lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué hace?-

-Intento besarte-le dijo señalando lo obvio.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó aún más escandalizada-¿no fue usted quién dijo que no debíamos apresurarnos?-

-Ya sé, pero quería probar tus labios otra vez-le confesó con un tierno puchero.

-¡¿Qué?!-volvió a gritar.

-Lo siento, solo dije la verdad y como fui yo quien dijo eso, me contendré, pero ahora hay otra cuestión más importante-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú no te quieres ir y yo no quiero que te vayas, pero supongo que no tenemos otra opción-

Kyoko lo pensó. Era cierto que no quería irse, pero ¿en verdad estaría bien quedarse? ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso! Vivir juntos tan pronto…sería algo precipitado, pero…hablando con honestidad, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de irse.

-¿Sería algo malo que me quedara?-decidió probar terreno.

-Se nota que no quieres irte. No podría catalogarlo como algo malo, pero tendríamos que hablarlo por lo menos con los dueños del Darumaya, para las demás personas podríamos dejarlo como un secreto, si así se te acomoda mejor, pero el mayor problema, es que si vives conmigo no puedo prometerte que no te tocaría-

Diferentes tonalidades de rojo cubrieron el rostro de Kyoko. Él estaba siendo muy sincero. Pero, ¿ella estaba en contra de que la tocara? No. ¿Estaba lista? Ni idea. ¿Podría intentarlo? Seguro que sí. ¿Lo deseaba? ¡Pero por supuesto!

-Me quiero quedar-confesó al fin.

-¿Estás preparada para ello?-

-Honestamente no lo sé. Esto es nuevo para mí y nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza-

-Pero quieres intentarlo-terminó él la frase, al parecer la comprendía un poco más-No te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo disfrutes y no te arrepientas-

-Pase lo que pase no me arrepentiré-le afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a quiénes se lo decimos?-

-Solo a okami-san y a taisho, si se lo decimos a alguien más, no nos dejaran en paz, en especial el Presidente Lory-

-De acuerdo-

Una vez cerrado el trato, un silencio extraño los envolvió.

Pasaron unos minutos así, ¿o solo fueron segundos?

Kyoko lo miró. Ren la miró. Ambos se echaron a reír por la extraña situación.

Ren se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-Creo que deberías cerrar los ojos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, si lo quieres también puedes dejarlos abiertos mientras te beso-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No que iba a ir lento!-

-También dije que me iba a ser imposible no tocarte-

-Pero…pero es que…-

Kyoko observaba detenidamente la mirada que le dedicaba.

Era una mirada tan dulce y llena de amor que le infundaba tanta confianza.

Nerviosa, cerró los ojos. Eso fue más que suficiente para Ren.

Unió lentamente sus labios a los de ella, apenas probándolos. No quería asustarla. Duró apenas unos segundos y se separaron.

Kyoko enterró su rostro en su camisa, totalmente avergonzada.

-Pero yo seguiré durmiendo en este cuarto-sentenció.

-Ok, ok. Lento, intentemos ir lento-

 _-Uffff, esto será una gran tortura_ -pensaba Ren.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Pocky game


End file.
